In humans, prostate cancer is one of the most commonly diagnosed malignancies in males and is the second leading cause of cancer related death in men. The American Cancer Society estimates that for the year 2000, 180,400 new cases of prostate cancer will be diagnosed with 31,900 deaths from the disease. In advanced stages, prostate cancer metastasizes to the bone. While advances in early diagnosis and treatment of locally confined tumors have been achieved, prostate cancer is incurable once it has metastasized. Patients with metastatic prostate cancer on hormonal therapy will eventually develop an androgen-refractory (androgen independent) state that will lead to disease progression and death. Currently, prostate-specific antigen (PSA) is the most widely used tumor marker for screening, diagnosis, and monitoring prostate cancer. However, widespread use of PSA as a tool for screening is controversial since PSA fails to discriminate accurately between benign and malignant prostate disease.
Depending on the stage of the cancer, prostate and bladder cancer treatment involves one or a combination of the following therapies: surgery to remove the cancerous tissue, radiation therapy, chemotherapy, androgen deprivation (e.g., hormonal therapy) in the case of prostate cancer. While surgical or radiation therapy significantly improves survival in patients with early stages of the disease, the therapeutic options are very limited for advanced cases, particularly for tumor recurrences following hormone ablation. The majority of patients who undergo hormone therapy progress to develop androgen-independent disease. Currently, there is no effective treatment for the 20-40% of prostate cancer patients who develop recurrent disease after surgery or radiation therapy, or for those in whom the cancer has metastasized at the time of diagnosis. Chemotherapy has its toxic side effects, especially in elderly patients. Development of new forms of therapy especially for disease refractory to androgen deprivation is an urgent need in the management of prostatic carcinoma.
The identification of a novel cell surface antigen, STEAP-1 has been described (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,503). STEAP-1 is member of cell surface serpentine transmembrane antigens. It is expressed predominantly in the prostate cancer, and thus members of this family have been termed “STEAP” (Six Transmembrane Epithelial Antigens of the Prostate). Human STEAP proteins exhibit a high degree of structural conservation within the family but show no significant structural homology to any known human proteins. STEAP-1 appears to be a type IIIa membrane protein expressed predominantly in prostate cells in normal human tissues. Structurally, STEAP-1 is a 339 amino acid protein characterized by a molecular topology of six transmembrane domains and intracellular N- and C-termini, suggesting that it folds in a “serpentine” manner into three extracellular and two intracellular loops. STEAP-1 protein expression is maintained at high levels across various states of prostate cancer. STEAP-1 is highly over-expressed in other human cancers such as lung and colon. Murine antibodies have been raised to human STEAP-1 fragments and the antibodies were shown to bind STEAP-1 on the cell surface (see US Patent Application No. 20040253232A1).
Antibody-based therapy has proved very effective in the treatment of various cancers. For example, HERCEPTIN® and RITUXAN® (both from Genentech, S. San Francisco), have been used successfully to treat breast cancer and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, respectively. HERCEPTIN® is a recombinant DNA-derived humanized monoclonal antibody that selectively binds to the extracellular domain of the human epidermal growth factor receptor 2 (HER2) proto-oncogene. HER2 protein overexpression is observed in 25-30% of primary breast cancers. RITUXAN® is a genetically engineered chimeric murine/human monoclonal antibody directed against the CD20 antigen found on the surface of normal and malignant B lymphocytes. Both these antibodies are produced in CHO cells.
The use of antibody-drug conjugates for the local delivery of cytotoxic or cytostatic agents, i.e. drugs to kill or inhibit tumor cells in the treatment of cancer (Syrigos and Epenetos (1999) Anticancer Research 19:605-614; Niculescu-Duvaz and Springer (1997) Adv. Drg Del. Rev. 26:151-172; U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,278) allows targeted delivery of the drug moiety to tumors, and intracellular accumulation therein, where systemic administration of these unconjugated drug agents may result in unacceptable levels of toxicity to normal cells as well as the tumor cells sought to be eliminated (Baldwin et al., (1986) Lancet pp. (Mar. 15, 1986):603-05; Thorpe, (1985) “Antibody Carriers Of Cytotoxic Agents In Cancer Therapy: A Review,” in Monoclonal Antibodies '84: Biological And Clinical Applications, A. Pinchera et al. (ed.s), pp. 475-506). Maximal efficacy with minimal toxicity is sought thereby. Both polyclonal antibodies and monoclonal antibodies have been reported as useful in these strategies (Rowland et al., (1986) Cancer Immunol. Immunother., 21:183-87). Drugs used in these methods include daunomycin, doxorubicin, methotrexate, and vindesine (Rowland et al., Cancer Immunol. Immunother. 21:183-87 (1986)). Toxins used in antibody-toxin conjugates include bacterial toxins such as diphtheria toxin, plant toxins such as ricin, small molecule toxins such as geldanamycin (Kerr et al (1997) Bioconjugate Chem. 8(6):781-784; Mandler et al (2000) Journal of the Nat. Cancer Inst. 92(19):1573-1581; Mandler et al (2000) Bioorganic & Med. Chem. Letters 10:1025-1028; Mandler et al (2002) Bioconjugate Chem. 13:786-791), maytansinoids (EP 1391213; Liu et al., (1996) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93:8618-8623), and calicheamicin (Lode et al (1998) Cancer Res. 58:2928; Hinman et al (1993) Cancer Res. 53:3336-3342). The toxins may effect their cytotoxic and cytostatic effects by mechanisms including tubulin binding, DNA binding, or topoisomerase inhibition (Meyer, D. L. and Senter, P. D. “Recent Advances in Antibody Drug Conjugates for Cancer Therapy” in Annual Reports in Medicinal Chemistry, Vol 38 (2003) Chapter 23, 229-237). Some cytotoxic drugs tend to be inactive or less active when conjugated to large antibodies or protein receptor ligands.
ZEVALIN® (ibritumomab tiuxetan, Biogen/Idec) is an antibody-radioisotope conjugate composed of a murine IgG1 kappa monoclonal antibody directed against the CD20 antigen found on the surface of normal and malignant B lymphocytes and 111In or 90Y radioisotope bound by a thiourea linker-chelator (Wiseman et al (2000) Eur. Jour. Nucl. Med. 27(7):766-77; Wiseman et al (2002) Blood 99(12):4336-42; Witzig et al (2002) J. Clin. Oncol. 20(10):2453-63; Witzig et al (2002) J. Clin. Oncol. 20(15):3262-69). Although ZEVALIN has activity against B-cell non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma (NHL), administration results in severe and prolonged cytopenias in most patients. MYLOTARG™ (gemtuzumab ozogamicin, Wyeth Pharmaceuticals), an antibody drug conjugate composed of a hu CD33 antibody linked to calicheamicin, was approved in 2000 for the treatment of acute myeloid leukemia by injection (Drugs of the Future (2000) 25(7):686; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,970,198; 5,079,233; 5,585,089; 5,606,040; 5,693,762; 5,739,116; 5,767,285; 5,773,001). Cantuzumab mertansine (Immunogen, Inc.), an antibody drug conjugate composed of the huC242 antibody linked via the disulfide linker SPP to the maytansinoid drug moiety, DM1, is being developed for the treatment of cancers that express CanAg antigen, such as colon, pancreatic, gastric, and others. MLN-2704 (Millennium Pharm., BZL Biologics, Immunogen Inc.), an antibody drug conjugate composed of the anti-prostate specific membrane antigen (PSMA) monoclonal antibody linked to the maytansinoid drug moiety, DM1, is under development for the potential treatment of prostate tumors. The same maytansinoid drug moiety, DM1, was linked through a non-disulfide linker, SMCC, to a mouse murine monoclonal antibody, TA.1 (Chari et al. (1992) Cancer Research 52:127-131). This conjugate was reported to be 200-fold less potent than the corresponding disulfide linker conjugate. The SMCC linker was considered therein to be “noncleavable.”
Several short peptidic compounds have been isolated from the marine mollusk, Dolabella auricularia, and found to have biological activity (Pettit et al (1993) Tetrahedron 49:9151; Nakamura et al (1995) Tetrahedron Letters 36:5059-5062; Sone et al (1995) Journal Org Chem. 60:4474). Analogs of these compounds have also been prepared, and some were found to have biological activity (for a review, see Pettit et al (1998) Anti-Cancer Drug Design 13:243-277). For example, auristatin E (U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,483) is a synthetic analogue of the marine natural product Dolastatin 10, an agent that inhibits tubulin polymerization by binding to the same site on tubulin as the anticancer drug vincristine (G. R. Pettit, (1997) Prog. Chem. Org. Nat. Prod. 70:1-79). Dolastatin 10, auristatin PE, and auristatin E are linear peptides having four amino acids, three of which are unique to the dolastatin class of compounds, and a C-terminal amide.
The auristatin peptides, auristain E (AE) and monomethylauristatin (MMAE), synthetic analogs of dolastatin, were conjugated to: (i) chimeric monoclonal antibodies cBR96 (specific to Lewis Y on carcinomas); (ii) cAC10 which is specific to CD30 on hematological malignancies (Klussman, et al (2004), Bioconjugate Chemistry 15(4):765-773; Doronina et al (2003) Nature Biotechnology 21(7):778-784; “Monomethylvaline Compounds Capable of Conjugation to Ligands”; Francisco et al (2003) Blood 102(4):1458-1465; US 2004/0018194; (iii) anti-CD20 antibodies such as Rituxan® (rituximab) (WO 04/032828) for the treatment of CD20-expressing cancers and immune disorders; (iv) anti-EphB2 antibodies 2H9 and anti-IL-8 for treatment of colorectal cancer (Mao, et al (2004) Cancer Research 64(3):781-788); (v) E-selectin antibody (Bhaskar et al (2003) Cancer Res. 63:6387-6394); and (vi) other anti-CD30 antibodies (WO 03/043583). Monomethylauristatin (MMAE) has also been conjugated to 2H9, an antibody against EphB2R which is a type 1 TM tyrosine kinase receptor with close homology between mouse and human, and is over-expressed in colorectal cancer cells (Mao et al (2004) Cancer Res. 64:781-788).
Monomethylauristatin MMAF, a variant of auristatin E (MMAE) with a phenylalanine at the C-terminus (U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,237; U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,431), has been reported to be less potent than MMAE, but more potent when conjugated to monoclonal antibodies (Senter et al, Proceedings of the American Association for Cancer Research, Volume 45, Abstract Number 623, presented Mar. 28, 2004). Auristatin F phenylene diamine (AFP); a phenylalanine variant of MMAE was linked to an anti-CD70 mAb, 1F6, through the C-terminus of 1F6 via a phenylene diamine spacer (Law et al, Proceedings of the American Association for Cancer Research, Volume 45, Abstract Number 625, presented Mar. 28, 2004).
There exists a need in the art for additional drugs to treat various cancers such as cancers and metatases of cancers in the prostate, lung and colon. Particularly useful drugs for this purpose include prostate, lung or colon cell targeted anti-STEAP-1 antibody-drug conjugates having a significantly lower toxicity, yet useful therapeutic efficiency. These and other limitations and problems of the past are addressed by the present invention.
The recitation of any reference in this application is not an admission that the reference is prior art to this application. All references cited herein, including patents, patent applications and publications, are incorporated by reference in their entirety.